


7 Days of Claudeleth

by HngXS



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth's a screamer, Claude loves hips, Claude really loves Byleth, Cowgirl, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She is his goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HngXS/pseuds/HngXS
Summary: For ClaudelethNSFW week!Day 1: Grasp my...Day 2: Near religiousDay 3: Not a feast if you don't eat too muchDay 4: You've become quite expressive, haven't youDay 5: No way I'm letting you goDay 6: Freeform (open to suggestions!)Day 7: Freeform (open to suggestions!)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	1. Grasp my...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but oh well. lol.

Claude watched quietly from the shadows as Byleth struck down at Hilda, making the pinkette grunt, retaliating with a strike of her own, causing Byleth to roll and dodge.

"Professor," Hilda complained, lowering Freikugal. "I came to meet my new nephew, not get beat up by you."

Byleth let out a small smile, placing her own iron axe down. "My apologies, Hilda," she said. "Perhaps I was… eager to keep up my skills with an axe."

"Claude's not so bad with them, either," Hilda pointed out. They had quickly found that the Almyran Prince had quite an affinity for axes as they trained with Claude, who needed a melee weapon as a specialty.

A small gurgle came from the shadows, exposing the man's presence. "Ah man," Claude let out a chuckle, looking at his son. "We gotta work on your stealthiness if you're gonna scheme."

"Claude!" Hilda scolded. "You're not raising a mini-you."

"Too late," Byleth chuckled. At two months old, they could see he was the spitting image of the Almyran King. He had a small tuff of dark brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled brightly whenever he pooped while being held by someone. The only difference was he was a couple shades lighter than Claude, showing his three-fourths Fódlan blood.

The Almyrans hadn't been happy when Claude had announced his engagement to the Queen of Fódlan, but they were quickly shut up when Byleth demonstrated her prowess in the arena. One thing Almyrans treasured was strength.

And Claude didn't know a stronger woman. He smiled, taking in his Byleth, who hadn't aged a day since he first met her. The only difference was she smiled more, causing her eyes to light up more often than not.

Hilda scooping his son out of his hands snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hi, there. I'm Aunty Hilda," she cooed at the baby, who gargled happily.

" _Azizam_ ," Byleth greeted with a small smile.

Claude took advantage of the fact that his hands were free and reached out, pulling Byleth close to him.

" _Khoshgelam_ ," he cooed back, burying his face into her neck. He licked at the bead of sweat at her neck gently and a shiver travelled through her directly to her loins. "You should be resting."

It was one of their rare days off and when Claude woke up, Byleth was gone from his side, her side of the bed cold. He hadn't liked it. He had found his son with Marianne, who informed him she and Hilda arrived earlier than expected at the break of dawn and that Byleth was with Hilda at the training grounds.

“I’m kidnapping him,” Hilda declared. “C’mon. You don’t need to see Mommy and Daddy all gross like that.” She dramatically covered the emerald orbs of the child and walked off, heading in the direction Claude originally came from.

“ _Claude_ …” Byleth scolded lightly. “It was rude to not greet Hilda.”

Claude hummed slightly against her neck, taking in her musky scent that held a tint of lavender and chamomile. “You left me this morning,” he whined softly, taking her smaller hands in his.

Byleth let out a breathy sigh. “I swear I have two children,” she muttered.

“If you want, we can start working on a second one,” Claude proposed. Then he groaned softly. “Wait, you still haven’t gotten the okay from the healer, have you?”

Byleth had gone through quite a delivery and while both were safe, it was a long and gruesome sixteen-hour labor. She was left severely tired and weak and didn’t leave the bed for a week. Marianne, who had come by to observe her last month of pregnancy and delivered the child, had said no sex until she declared it was safe. Of course, then she left to go meet up with Hilda and didn’t come back until earlier this morning.

“Actually,” Byleth said, causing Claude to look at her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the way his eyes sparkled from the potential news. “Marianne just gave me the okay this morning.”

Claude wasted no time scooping her up in his arms, taking long, purposeful strides to their bedchambers. She let out a small laugh at his ridiculousness, but didn’t fight him. He kicked the door shut behind him before leading her over to their large bed, where he gently placed her down and hovered over her.

“ _Khoshgelam_ …” he muttered in his native tongue, an octave lower. His eyes had grown darker as his pupils dilated with desire. She found herself flushing at his tone. He captured her lips with his and Byleth wasted no time digging her hands into his hair, causing him to groan softly as she tugged on it gently.

Her hands moved down to his waist, tugging at his plain white shirt he chose to wore on his off day. It untucked itself and Claude briefly pulled back to remove the garment, before he removed Byleth’s pink top she wore.

One by one, clothes were shed off in a frenzy of groans, kisses, and breathy sighs. Claude held himself up on all fours as he looked down at Byleth, her celadon hair spread around her like a halo. Her generous chest heaved up and down. To his utter delight and Byleth’s dismay, her chest had went up a size because of her pregnancy. However, what he appreciated, was the extra bit of meat Byleth’s hips and butt gained.

She grabbed him, pulling him down to her and quickly flipped him over. He chuckled at the way she took control. While he was helped almost every night by her, it had been two months for her.

“ _Byleth_ …” he groaned out, tossing his head back when he felt her soft, yet calloused hand grasp him below her. She smirked in response, pumping him to ensure he was ready. _Oh, he was._

She hovered over him and he couldn’t help but let out another groan when he felt her wetness dripping onto his tip. She kept eye contact with him up until she slid down on his length, which made her close her eyes and throw her head back, moaning at the sensation. He stretched her wonderfully and Claude let out a gasp at how tight she was.

“Fuck, Byleth,” he cursed. “You’re so _tight_.”

Without waiting for her to adjust, he grasped her plump hips tightly and thrusted up. “ _Claude_ !” she gasped, which only encouraged him more. He pulled out and slammed himself back in. _Fuck, she felt so good_!

Even though she was on top, Claude took control, setting the rhythm and pace. “Claude, Claude,” Byleth gasped out, her voice breathless. He watched as her breasts bounced with each movement and her adorable, slightly round tummy from the after effects of her pregnancy jiggled.

She was a goddess.

She was _his_ goddess.

He adjusted his grip and his palms were filled with the plush feel of her bottom cheeks. He squeezed them tightly and adjusted his hips, pushing upwards. She let out a small squeal as he hit her deeply and he let out a breathy laugh. He forgot to lock the door, but anyone that got even close to their door would know not to intrude.

Claude felt her before she told him. She got tighter and tighter around him and she gasped out, “Claude, Claude, I’m close,” she warned.

That only caused him to move harder and faster, wanting his beautiful wife to reach his peak. His left hand moved back to her hips, gripping it tightly as his right hand moved to her center, thumb rubbing against her little clit. “Keep going, Byleth.”

Byleth let out a gasp, rolling her hips in response to his movement and chased her orgasm, letting out a cry that echoed in their room as her walls clenched around him. Claude slowed his thrusts, letting her ride it out as long as possible.

He smirked in satisfaction as she shivered above him and he moved his right hand to hold her hips again. “God, I love your hips,” he mumbled, massaging them gently. Byleth let out a small laugh and he resumed his previous speed, digging his heels into the mattress once again.

He relished the sounds Byleth let out. She was a quiet one, but imagine his surprise when he found out she was quite loud in bed. _It’s always the quiet ones,_ he remembered the saying. He felt his loins tighten just as she did around him again, still sensitive from her first orgasm.

“Fuck,” Claude cursed, his movements becoming more erratic. Byleth continued to let out cries of encouragement and little gasps above him. He squeezed her delectable hips tightly as she clenched around him, which set him off.

He let out a groan that almost matched Byleth’s cry in level as he spilled himself into her. She milked him eagerly and he let out a satisfied sigh, relaxing his body as Byleth collapsed on top of him.

He wrapped his right arm around her, kissing her sweaty forehead. “ _Asheghetam_.”

Byleth looked up at him, eyes sparkling. She kissed him gently. “ _Asheghetam_.” He squeezed her hip with his left hand in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Azizam_ : Farsi for "my dear"
> 
>  _Khoshgelam:_ Farsi for "my beautiful"
> 
>  _Asheghetam:_ Farsi for "I love you," but a stronger way like, "I'm in love with you."
> 
> I figured using Farsi was a better language for Almyran. Let me know if I used them incorrectly. Thanks! :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BaecyLele)! I'm always looking for more friends!


	2. Near Religious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA "In Which Claude Sees Byleth in Her Sothis Outfit"

Never before did Claude think he was a religious man. In fact, he said the goddess’s name in vain more often than not and if he ever prayed to her, it was due to a life or death situation. He was definitely a devout non-follower of the teachings of the Church of Seiros.

So it never occurred to him the day would come when he would see the Goddess herself in his bedroom. As she brought a delicate finger to her lips and crossing her left arm over her chest, he gulped as his pants grew quite tight.

Correction: his wife dressed as the Goddess in his bedroom.

He took in her exposed, creamy back and as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, he internally groaned at the way her midriff was exposed even more than it usually was by her regular mercenary outfit (that she didn't wear much these days to his disappointment).

She whirled around suddenly, tense - guess he didn't groan internally - before she relaxed. "Oh, Claude, welcome back." She gave him a beautiful smile and he swore in his head he would give this woman anything she wished just to see that preserved. He achieved peace in both Fódlan and Almyra - in fact, he was working on bettering relations with Brigid and Dagda, too - anything was possible.

"By," he sighed out, barely remembering to close the door. "What is that…?"

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around in it for him. "Hilda made it for me. She and Ignatz designed it." Claude made a mental note to send them flowers.

"You're stunning," Claude said simply, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist and pulling her close to him. The cut was _very_ low at the front and if he thought her mercenary outfit revealed her chest so much, he was completely wrong. He kissed her cheek and she giggled softly at the way his beard brushed against her neck as he moved down.

He guided her over to the bed gracefully, leaning down and kissing her gently. She hummed into the kiss and lied down gently. He gently moved her so her head rested on their soft pillows and her hair fanned around her, creating a small, mint-colored halo. He removed the headpiece from her so it wouldn’t get tangled in her hair, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

He leaned down again, kissing her so delicately, yet so deeply, it made her toes curl. “My beautiful Byleth…” he mumbled, kissing her soft jawline. He moved down, kissing her cloth-covered neck before moving some of the rope bands out of the way so he could expose the neck. He didn’t want to remove too much, just so he could appreciate his goddess the way she was.

Hands tangled into his hair as he moved down, kissing her lightly scarred belly that was still littered with white stripes from carrying his child. She blessed their two countries, yes, but Claude swore he was the luckiest man alive to be able to share his life with such a wonderful, brave, and strong woman.

He kissed every scar, taking his time, until Byleth groaned. “ _Claude_ …”

A grin crept his way onto his face and he glanced up briefly and the lock of hair that was on one side of his face moved slightly. “Yeah?” he grinned.

She saw the smirk and slightly groaned. “What are you scheming?”

Claude’s face went into a mock-shock. “ _Me_ ? _Scheme_ ? My dearheart, why would I _ever_ do that? I simply wish to appreciate my goddess.”

“You hardly ever pray to the Goddess,” Byleth pointed out.

Claude smirked. “I said _my_ goddess, By.” He didn’t expand on his statement, instead, choosing to let his actions do the talking. He leaned back down, lifting up the flap that covered her front before taking in the dark, sheer leggings she wore beneath.

He grabbed the thin fabric in his hand and grinned mischievously, before tugging. Byleth gasped as it was ripped easily, though she wasn’t surprised, considering how strong Claude’s fingers were due to years of archery.

“Claude!”

“Relax, Teach,” he said, affectionately using his old nickname for her. It was a rarer choice, as he chose to use more loving nicknames, but he still did it every time she scolded him. “I’ll replace it. Don’t worry.”

She said nothing as he moved her underwear to the side, taking in the pink, glistening slit that belonged to his wife. He experimentally slid a finger along her entrance, groaning. “You’re so wet for me,” he sighed out, his finger easily sliding into her.

She moaned at the intrusion, back arching slightly as he took the opportunity to add another finger. It had been a while. Only recently had she returned from Fódlan after having to go to the monastery to attend some duties for the church.

“There are no words,” he mumbled, seeing the way Byleth’s mouth drop open as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She closed her eyes and arched when he curled his fingers, his thumb going to her clit to rub it in small little circles. He really couldn’t describe how ethereal she looked. Poems, hymns, and tales of her did nothing. They didn’t justify just how incredible she was.

“ _Claude_!” she gasped, this time in a _much_ different tone before. He always enjoyed hearing the way she called his name in ecstasy. He leaned down, peppering her stomach with kisses as he continued to move his fingers.

He felt her clench around his fingers tightly and removed them, a trail of of juices following his movement. The look of desperation and fury in her eyes was amazing. He chuckled and she frowned, watching carefully as he started to remove his pants - which were increasingly tight - and undergarments.

His erection sprang and hit the bottom of his stomach immediately and a pride filled him at the way Byleth subconsciously licked her lips. He lined himself against her entrance, rubbing the tip teasingly.

_"Claude_ ,” she scolded gently, her celadon eyes a shade darker due to lust.

“I’m just trying to appreciate my beautiful Goddess-vessel,” Claude quipped, before taking his time sliding in.

Byleth let out a sharp gasp and Claude groaned. She was so _tight_.

He started with a steady pace, treasuring the time he had with his wife. Alone time was rare, with their busy lives and their infant son.

“Byleth…” Claude let her name escape from his lips as he leaned forward on all fours, continuing his pace into her. His strong arms framed both sides of her face and he looked directly down to see her flushed cheeks, bangs slightly sticking to her forehead, and love-filled eyes.

Those beautiful eyes that he sometimes found difficult to understand excited him. Claude was always great at reading people, so it left him in great anticipation whenever she chose to hide her thoughts from him - usually pleasantly surprising him.

But right now, they sparkled brightly with love, affection, and lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Who was he to deny her? He gave her a kiss, easily slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring the inside like he didn’t already know every nook and cranny.

He shifted slightly to gain a better angle and Byleth let out a gasp that he swallowed eagerly. “ _Khoshgelam_ …” he muttered against her lips in his native tongue.

“Claude!” she cried out, her voice desperate. She was reaching her peak, he could tell. He began to move faster and she pulled back and he took in the music that was released from her. _“Claude! Yes! Please! Right there!”_ Every word she would cry would urge him to move.

Claude groaned, slowing his pace when she tightened around him, letting out a small cry as she shuddered beneath him. She dug her nails into his clothed back and he could feel the fabric ripping slightly beneath her scratches.

He peppered her neck with kisses as he let her ride out her orgasm.

“Byleth, my love,” he muttered, moving up to nip her ear. She moaned softly as she settled and Claude began to move again. He took the top of her ear into his mouth, nipping it gently before kissing behind it.

“Claude…” she groaned. “I love you.”

It was all he needed to resume his rapid, strong pace from before. He gripped the sheets on either side of her head tightly before he pushed himself up to look at his love.

Her eyes were half-lidded, mouth open in an _O_ as she gasped and moaned beneath him. He felt like a broken record, as he could only think about how divine she was.

He muttered a curse as he started to feel the approach of his own orgasm, bringing his lips down to meet hers. “You’re absolutely captivating, Byleth,” he said, just barely above a whisper. She whimpered beneath him, dragging his nails. He vaguely heard some ripping sounds but paid no mind to it.

“Exquisite.” _Kiss._ “Enthralling.” _Kiss._ “Gorgeous.” _Kiss._ He showered her with as many synonyms as he could as Byleth writhed beneath him.

“I’m cumming, Claude,” she warned. “I love you. Please, please.” She all but begged beneath him and he would never ever deny her anything.

He swallowed the scream that escaped her, groaning softly as he felt her clench around him. His movements didn’t slow their speed as he chased his own orgasm.

He spilled into her, groaning loudly as she let out a soft moan, feeling the warmth inside her. He made sure not to crush her as he collapsed next to her. She cuddled into him immediately and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She hummed, content, as he placed a small, breathless kiss at the top of her head.

Claude was definitely not religious in any sense.

But he’d always be willing to pray to his wife whenever she wore her goddess outfit.

* * *

A week later, in Fódlan, two bouquets of colorful chrysanthemums made their way to Goneril and Garreg Mach.

Hilda, upon seeing the flowers and noticing it was from the King, gave a laugh. "I knew he'd love it!" she cried to her wife, who gave her a small smile in return.

Ignatz, who was with Flayn, was confused as to why the King sent him flowers, but accepted them happily nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Khoshgelam_ means "my beautiful" in Farsi.
> 
> Always [looking for friends](http://www.twitter.com/BaecyLele)!


	3. Not a Feast if You Don’t Eat Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth meet in the Golden Deer Classroom after Nemesis's defeat, where she rewards him for a job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long build up. I'm not used to writing PWPs.
> 
> Also sorry for the late update. I didn't really know what to do with this plot and it was New Years.

Byleth smiled softly, leaning against the wall, watching her Deers interact with one another. The feast was in full swing, celebrating the end of Nemesis and the dawn of a new age for Fódlan was starting. In three days, Claude would depart for Almyra for business that he had yet to reveal to Byleth, but she trusted him. With her life.

Leonie and Raphael had their arms swung over each others’ shoulders and cheered loudly as Ignatz downed a mug of ale. Lysithea and Marianne had retired recently to their rooms while Lorenz and Hilda spoke quietly to each other in a corner.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed one of her Deers missing and it was none other than the leader himself. She wondered where he was, vaguely, as the whole feast had been his idea.

She pushed herself off the wall, searching for Claude.

She had a faint idea where he was and one thing Byleth learned through her years was to never doubt her gut instinct.

True to her thoughts, she found him in the Golden Deer Classroom they had once occupied five and a half years ago. It was quite rundown, not as organized as it once was. They had cleaned up the classrooms so all the books were put away and the broken desks had been removed, making it a lot more bare.

Claude stood with his back to her, looking at the front of the classroom, where the podium where she gave lectures was standing. The moonlight shone brightly through, casting a dark, ethereal light over him. Her shadow eclipsed him as she walked over to him, her heels clacking loudly against the stone floor.

“Being in here brings a lot of memories,” Claude spoke, not turning around. He knew who it was immediately, having heard her footsteps long before she arrived. It was a sound he always relished in hearing, knowing Byleth was nearby.

Byleth didn’t respond and Claude turned around, the blue moonlight illuminating his tanned, handsome face as he gave a small smile, revealing the miniscule dimple in his left cheek. “Have your full at the feast, Teach?”

Byleth’s lips twitched, betraying her gentle emotions and Claude’s smile grew wider. He opened his arms, inviting Byleth to him. Her steps didn’t falter and she walked into him, his arms circling around her protectively.

“I used to tune out most of my classes,” Claude admitted as he held her close to him. She closed his eyes, listening to his slightly-rapid heartbeat. She wondered if her heart could beat, if it would beat as fast as his right now? Despite the fact that it didn’t beat, she felt a small tug in her chest. “But you always had my full attention. Hilda always teased me for that.”

Byleth’s lips twitched again and she pulled back, looking up into Claude’s verdant eyes with her own mint ones. “I’ve noticed.”

Claude threw his head back, laughing. “Of course,” he shook his head, cursing his younger self a fool for even thinking he could trick her. “Even from the very beginning, I was enthralled by you.”

“Oh?”

Claude gave her a bright smile. “Of course. A beautiful, strong woman who saved my life chose to lead my class? Chose  _ me _ ? I gotta admit, Teach, you praising me did wonders to my ego.”

“Is that so?”

Claude nodded.

“Hm…” Byleth hummed quietly, thoughtful. Claude wondered what she was thinking, her eyes unreadable as ever. She looked up at him and he could see a small twinkle in her eyes. She leaned upwards, placing her lips on his ever so gently. “You did wonderfully against Nemesis. It was brilliant of you to launch that arrow.” Her lips curled into a teasing grin and then said, “Though it was quite dumb of you to rush forward.”

“Aw, c’mon, Teach,” Claude chuckled, pulling her to him. “I did that to distract him so you could go in for the kill.”

“I suppose I can forgive you for that,” Byleth smiled. Claude felt his breath hitch and Byleth leaned forward again, kissing him, harder this time. Claude’s arms circled around Byleth’s thin waist and he inhaled sharply, taking in her floral scent.

She pulled back, falling back on her heels in order to trail his beard with her lips, before suckling gently on his neck. Claude angled his head, moaning softly.

Byleth’s hands started moving, reaching for the waistband of his pants. She dropped down and Claude inhaled sharply as she pulled down his pants and his drawers in one clean swoop. “Te- Byleth, you don’t-” He was cut off by his former teacher kissing the tip of his hardened member, causing him to flinch at the delicate act.

Claude’s gloved hands immediately tangled themselves in Byleth’s mint-colored hair, groaning softly as she engulfed him into her mouth. She hummed gently, bobbing her head up and down. She grasped whatever she couldn’t fit into her right hand, stroking him gently while her left hand held onto his strong thigh to keep herself steady.

Claude gasped above her and she glanced up to look at him.

Feeling her movement, Claude looked down and groaned softly when his eyes met her wide light-colored ones.  _ Goddess _ , how many times had he dreamt of her looking up at him like that, with him in her mouth?  _ Too many times to count _ , he thought as he guided her.

He let out a gasp, bucking his hips when he felt her tongue run over his tip, flattening against it. A small gag from Byleth caused him to pull back out slightly, not wanting to hurt her. His mentor was stubborn, however, and pushed back, not allowing him to put any distance between them.

Claude could feel himself touch the back of Byleth's throat and he let out a guttural groan. He didn't know if he could last any longer.

He could feel his muscles tightening as she pulled back, flicking her tongue over his tip before taking him deep in her throat. "Byleth..." he groaned. "I- I can't. You gotta move."

Byleth, as stubborn as ever, refused to let him pull back as she began to bob her head up and down more. She watched as a bead of sweat dripped from Claude's forehead down his jawline. He looked so beautiful with his head tossed back in pure pleasure, feeling nothing but her as she moved around him. It only spurred her on.

She moaned softly around Claude, pulling back briefly to say, "Go ahead, Claude. Cum in me."

Never one to disobey Byleth's command, Claude let out a louder groan than his other ones as he exploded into Byleth's mouth. He sighed heavily as he looked down, watching as Byleth swallowed his seed. He shuddered, feeling her tongue move around his sensitive tip, cleaning him, before releasing him with a _pop_.

She looked up at him and said, "Now I'm content and full."

Claude threw his head back and laughed, pulling her up to hug her. "Byleth, I love you so much." Byleth returned to hug, smiling softly against his neck. She kissed it softly and knew that if her heart was beating, it would be just as rapid as her pulse was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but oh well. *shrugs*
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @BaecyLele to fangirl with me. :)


	4. You've Become Quite Expressive, Haven't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's learned to read his Professor over the years.

When Claude first met Byleth, she was an enigma. Her large, periwinkle eyes would look up at him slightly, her lips a straight line. He would never be able to read her.

As time passed, Claude slowly started to realize that there was a reason why the students of Garreg Mach gravitated towards her. She cared in her own way, making sure they were learning what the excelled in and would invite them to tea parties to get to know them better. She would choose her words carefully, eliciting elighted responses that would have the students walking with a happy skip in their step for the rest of the week.

Even during the war, Byleth knew what to say. Yet, the Golden Deers still found their former professor an enigma, sometimes unsure of themselves.

Nowadays, though, Claude proudly found himself an expert at reading his wife.

He could see the slight dim in her eyes as she listened to Seteth drone about monastery work. He could see the slight quirk in her head as she listened to Hilda eagerly speak of her love for Marianne. He would see the way she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes and a small curl at the corner of her lips.

And now, he could see her chest covered in a pink hue from her flush as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Her neck and chest was littered with tiny little purple marks, her eyes half-lidded as she stared up at him longingly with her pouty lips split open to allow her air.

She reached forward silently and Claude obliged, leaning back down and capturing her lips eagerly.

He ran his hands, rough from years of archery and war, up her soft stomach, relishing in the small bumps and indents of the scars that stained her body from her years as a warrior. While some women hid their scars or did their best to prevent them, Byleth wore hers proudly.

She wasn’t scared to wear tops that exposed her blemished stomach. She always told her Deers that she would take the hits she took for them over and over again no matter what. It was the reason why they followed her without hesitation. She would never lead them astray.

Honestly, it terrified Claude how much she loved her Deers. She would die for them without hesitation. And so, on the night they were reunited, after Byleth had retired to her room, he and the rest of the Deers made a pact to always be there for each other, especially for the Professor. He was able to leave for Almyra without worries because he knew his friends would watch out for his love.

“Claude…” He snapped out of his thoughts and pulled back, looking down at his stunning wife. “Is something wrong?” She could feel the gentleness in his touching and how delicately he kissed her made he believe his mind was distracted.

“Sorry, my love,” Claude gave her a small smile. “I was just distracted by how much I love you.” Byleth’s cheeks flushed slightly at his bluntness and Claude chuckled. He kissed her warm cheek playfully. “You’re stunning.”

He cradled both sides of her face, angling his head to kiss her. The kiss was so deep that Byleth’s toes curled and she felt a pulse flow through her to her core. She could feel him twitch between her thighs and she bucked her hips, causing Claude to moan softly before pulling back.

“Someone’s eager,” Claude smirked. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh when he saw his former teacher glare at him. One thing that surprised Claude in the year they had been married was that Byleth was surprisingly impatient.

Her stoic face and calm tone gave nothing away, but he could always spot the slight glare in her eyes as they narrowed ever so slightly when someone tried to speak with her about politics for too long. Sometimes, Claude would be on the receiving end, too, when he teased her too much. While it was true he loved Byleth and would give her anything, a little teasing wouldn’t hurt anybody.

In fact, Claude remembered a specific time he had teased her for far too long once and then found himself getting the wind knocked out of him before Byleth took over. No harm and  _ immense _ pleasure was found.

“It’s been a week and a half since I’ve been home, Claude,” Byleth said simply.

Claude buried his face in Byleth’s neck, taking in her lavender and chamomile scent, mixed with some of her musk. “So it has…”

_ “Claude…” _

“All right, all right,” he chuckled, pushing himself back up. He gave her a gentle kiss, settling himself between her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip against her. “Someone’s all wet and ready for me…”

The Almyran king let out a yelp of surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back, strong, soft legs straddling either side of him. Byleth glared down at him and Claude leaned back, smirking. “If you wanted me on top, you should’ve said so,” Byleth said, placing herself above him.

He bit his lower lip as he felt his tip enter her and he couldn’t resist bucking his hips. Both of them moaned as he temporarily buried himself in her before she slid down, fully sheathing him.

Claude reached up, gripping her hips firmly, holding her steady as she easily lifted herself up, using her strong muscles to move up and down on him.

The Almyran King watched his Queen move above him, viridian eyes meeting cyan. He could see through her half-lidded eyes how her eyes were filled with desire for him. The way she bit her lower lip, steadying herself and keeping her rhythm as he assisted her.

His eyes trailed down, watching her full breasts bounce with each movement. Claude couldn’t help but place a hand on one of them, squeezing. “Oh, Claude…” Byleth moaned gently, her lips parting to inhale sharply.

“Byleth,” Claude hissed, feeling her tighten around him. He rolled the pad of his rough thumb over her soft nipple. With his abdominal strength, he easily pulled himself up so he could wrap his left arm around Byleth’s waist.

Byleth wasted no time framing his cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss, allowing for Claude to swallow her moans of pleasure. He moved his hand from her breast up her back and grabbed her nape, angling her head as she continued to move, kissing her deeply.

He nipped at her lip as his hands trailed over her soft, scarred body.

“Byleth…” he whispered, voice breathless as he pulled away to look at her face. “I love you.”

The older woman let out a small whine, lips parting to breathe. She looked at Claude directly in the eyes, her stoic face no longer there as he could see all the passion and love she had for him.

Claude groaned softly, feeling his end coming. Even a look from her could be his undoing.

“I love you,” she said amidst her movements.

“Fuck!” Claude cursed and he watched as his wife’s eyes widened in shock as he flipped them over. She let out a small whine at him leaving her, her back landing on the plush bed. However, her whine was interrupted when he pushed himself into her again.

She threw her head back, letting her voice echo into the room as Claude grabbed her curvaceous hips, thrusting himself into her powerfully. The things she  _ did _ to him. He was a slave to her desires.

“Claude! Har! Derrr!” Her voice came out in punctuated gasps, her voice curling at the end of her statement, echoing the movement of her toes.

“Byleth,” Claude groaned. He pulled her legs to wrap around his waist as he kneeled up slightly. Byleth let out a small squeal at the change in position and Claude could feel himself hit that spot that made Byleth’s voice hoarse the next morning.

“AH!” Byleth screamed, clenching her eyes. She could feel the bit of tears making her way to the corner of her eyes. “Claude, I’m so close,” she warned.

“Look at me, By,” Claude commanded. She whimpered. “ _ Look _ .  _ At. Me. _ ” He punctuated each word with a powerful thrust that had Byleth’s legs almost falling if it weren’t for Claude holding onto them so tightly.

Byleth’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at her husband. His piercing gaze scanned over her body, her face, before landing on her eyes. Swimming in his gaze was that look of adoration that made Byleth love him more and more everyday.

She gasped and her back arched on its own, her peak arriving. Her toes curled and she clenched the sheets tightly.

Above her, Claude let out a cry through clenched teeth, seeing her come undone had allowed him to reach his own peak.

The former Alliance leader slowed his strong, rapid pace to that of a leisure one, riding out his orgasm with his wife. He let out a heavy sigh when his high ended before his body slumped. He pulled himself out of her and watched as his seed dripped out of his love.

He let out a small chuckle, seeing Byleth lying there, no motion to move. “You gonna stay there all night, Teach?” He leaned back on the headrest, sighing heavily, catching his breath.

Byleth’s feet, which were near the pillows, wiggled. He reached forward, tickling her feet. Byleth pulled them back and he let out another laugh as his woman glared at him. Even though she was naked, hair a mess, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, she was stunning. His lips quirked when he saw her eyes flicker to the Sword of Creator that rested next to her nightstand.  _ Stunning and dangerous, _ he corrected in his head.

He spread open his arms, the smile not falling off his face as Byleth shifted herself to crawl over and take his place in them.

_ Stunning, dangerous, and my wife, _ Claude thought, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Byleth squeezed his hand in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely believe Claude loves Byleth so much to the point that he would do anything (even kill - which is pretty obvious) for her.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Azizam_ : Farsi for "my dear"
> 
>  _Khoshgelam:_ Farsi for "my beautiful"
> 
>  _Asheghetam:_ Farsi for "I love you," but a stronger way like, "I'm in love with you."
> 
> I figured using Farsi was a better language for Almyran. Let me know if I used them incorrectly. Thanks! :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BaecyLele)! I'm always looking for more friends!


End file.
